A Duel Monster in a Fruits Basket
by Unattainable Dreams
Summary: In which Anzu gets Yugi to read Fruits Basket and Yugi says something he shouldn't have in front of Yami. One-sided Puzzleshipping. AU. Yugi's POV. Fruits Basket references. -Prompt Exchange Challenge-


Prompt: "If I forget my memory of you, I'll just fall in love with you all over again."—Anonymous [Sent by Mimrose]

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Fruits Basket.

A/N: This is for the fifth Prompt Exchange Challenge (info on my profile). This is in Yugi's POV. Also, I will be having a Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge (Starts July 4th). There's some info on my profile for that. Feel free to PM me.

Beta: TheRoseThatKnowsPain

* * *

A Duel Monster in a Fruits Basket

For the past few weeks, Anzu had been insisting that I read a manga called Fruits Basket. She claimed that it's one of her favorite manga series and she really wanted someone to talk about it with. I eventually agreed just so she would stop asking me. The very next day, she showed up at the Game Shop and gave me the first five books. She made me promise to at least finish the first one by the end of the day. I told her I would, just to get her off my back.

When she left, I went to my room, sat at my desk, and grabbed the first volume. I sighed. Normally, I don't read shōjo, but Anzu wouldn't take no for an answer.

As I was about to begin reading, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Yami walked over to my bed to sit down. He noticed the book in my hands and raised an eyebrow at it. "Fruits Basket?"

I glanced at the book and then back up at him. "Yep. This is the manga Anzu begged me to read," I told him unenthusiastically.

"You know you do not have to read that if you do not want to," he said.

I sighed. "I know, but Anzu was practically begging me. How could I say no?"

He chucked a little, shaking his head. "You're too nice for your own good."

I pouted and turned away from him. I opened the book and began to read.

Several pages in, I realized that Fruits Basket was pretty good so far. It still wasn't something I would normally read, but I was enjoying it. I was already hooked and had no doubt that I would finish at least the first book by the end of the day. Perhaps even part of the second book.

About a third of the way in, Yuki was telling Tohru about how her memories could have to be erased. She asked him if it would be possible to still be friends even if her memory was erased.

I stopped reading for a moment and just stared at the pages. I wondered what would happen if my memories had to be erased. What if I had to forget about Yami? The thought scared me. I had recently realized that I liked—no, loved—Yami. I never told him or anyone else, and I planned on never doing so. But, if I had to forget Yami, what would I do? ...Easy.

"If I'd forget all my memories of him, I'd just fall in love with him all over again," I said aloud.

"Hm? What did you say, Yugi?" I heard somebody ask.

I gasped and swiftly turned, looking toward my bed to see Yami lying on it, rubbing at his eyes a little. I realize that he must have fallen asleep. I didn't even know he was still there—I could have sworn that Yami had left. The poor guy must have been bored to death with my reading the whole time. I am the worst host!

Oh, no! Yami's waiting for me to say something. Quick, Yugi! Think!

"Oh, uh…I was just…reading aloud," I laughed nervously. "I kinda forgot you were here…" Part of me felt bad for lying to Yami, but I knew it had to be done. Yami can't ever know I was talking about him.

He looked at me and I could tell that he was skeptical. "I see," Yami eventually said, "I suppose I'll leave now. Enjoy your books." He yawned slightly and got off my bed. As he walked past my, he ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away as he laughed at me.

I then turned around and watched him leave my room. After my door closed I sighed and slumped down in my chair. I was so relieved that Yami hadn't realized I was talking about him. I'll have to be more careful from now on. Yami can never ever know how I feel about him.

Now to get back to Fruits Basket…


End file.
